


It Is A Surprise After All

by sakurablood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablood/pseuds/sakurablood
Summary: Aug.24th, 2010题目: It is a surprise, after all配对: Sherlock/John类别: 清水 家居 日常长度: 短篇





	It Is A Surprise After All

**Author's Note:**

> BBC此剧一出，天下再无HW，现代版的果然V5，让人有一种即使想搞同人也无从下手的感觉。特别是第三集最后，Sherlock半跪在John的面前手中还忙个不停，要不是我知道那是在脱John的衣服，我真以为他打算那个什么了orz 其实照这个样子拍下去，如果真的出现那样的镜头我觉得我也不会吃惊的，所以BBC，第二季，请自由的…
> 
>  
> 
> 谨以此拙文送给我最爱的哈尼，作为她萌图的配文。本来想写的欧美风一点，结果就变成了狗X不通，请见谅，泪

 

 

当John携着满身的寒气挤进屋子的时候，Sherlock依旧坐在壁炉旁的手椅里翻着一本书，姿势与John离开的时候几乎一模一样，仿佛自那之后他就再也没有一丝一豪的移动过。John两只手拎着超市购物的大袋子，里面塞满了东西，这使他在登上那狭窄的楼梯道时显得有些笨拙，可是他的大侦探室友并没有任何离开座椅的打算，John认命的把袋子拽上了楼，一头扎进了厨房。

 

其实从任何意义上讲John都不能被称作是一个有洁癖的人，可是在跟Sherlock相处的这段时间里，他觉得自己就是在扮演一个有强迫症的洁癖份子。在搬进221B之后不到一个星期的时间里，John让整个二楼的房间有了本质上的改观。角落里的蜘蛛网和地板上的面包屑消失的无影无踪，各种家居用品也都井然有序的找到了各自的归属地，房间的色调顿时明亮了一层，温馨的暖色取代了原来阴郁的灰蒙蒙，就连原来沙发上塌陷的皱褶也被抚平了。

 

当住在楼下的Mrs. Hudson看到这一切的时候她真忍不住想在这个淡金棕色卷发的年轻人脸上大大的亲上一口，而事实上她也的确这么做了。

 

“John,你能住进来实在太好了！真恨Sherlock没有能早点遇到你。”Mrs. Hudson无不追悔的感慨道，“你知道，在这么放任他下去他会把整栋房子都拆了。”

 

John只能腼腆的微笑回应，她不知道，其实Sherlock确实有过近似于拆房子的行径——他曾拿着John的手枪冲着房间的墙上开火，而原因是：他，Sherlock，大少爷无聊了——好在后来被及时赶回来的John给卸下了弹夹，他们的Bloody墙才免于继续充当受气筒。

 

而现在厨房几乎是John的专属领地了（当然，就这块地方的本职用途而言）。操作台上虽然还是放着各种形状的试管（John没有制止Sherlock在家里做小型实验的打算，毕竟这房子是两人合租的，John觉得应该给与对方足够自由的空间），但是你不会再看到诡异的绿色长毛非固非液体在器皿口摇摇欲坠的景象。

 

至于冰箱里的人头和微波炉里的眼珠——在有一次John再也忍无可忍拿着锅铲系着围裙从厨房里冲进起居室，冲着沙发里膝盖上还放着John的笔记本的Sherlock抗议道：“噢！看在上帝的份上，Sherlock，请不要把厨房当成霍格沃茨的魔药教室，而你也不是斯内普！”

 

Sherlock对待John的吼声像它完全不具有威胁力的那样，平静的从屏幕前抬起头来一脸迷惑的问道：“John原谅我完全不能理解你所引用的典故想表达的意思，因为我根本不知道它出自哪里。”

 

“什么？你不知道霍格沃茨？”John在Sherlock的迷惑的抬眉中加深自己的惊讶，“J.K.罗琳？…Harry Potter? 你难道真没有一点耳闻？”

 

Sherlock继续不以为然的摇头耸肩。

 

John用没拿锅铲的那只手揉着自己的眉心（自从搬进似乎221B这都快成为他的招牌动作了）。天文知识为零，政治敏感度迟钝，人际交往能力“恐怖”，现在还要再加上文学知识全无。于是我们的医生无奈的说：“如果你还想我继续在厨房里做饭的话就停止将死人身上的部件带回家，你知道，你想做实验的话我可以陪你去巴兹的。”

 

虽然表面上坐在沙发里的人对于医生提议没有任何表示，但显然这句话对于Sherlock是十分受用的，表现在自那之后，家里确实再也没有出现过“部件”之类的东西，不知道是因为医生做出的菜肴十分可口很具有诱惑力的关系，还是其实Sherlock只想在做实验的时候John可以帮他拿出他上衣口袋里的手机，我们偏向于把原因归为前者。

 

John的手艺确实不错。就一个英国男人来说，他简直算得上大厨了。

 

“噢，这太令人吃惊了，John。”Mrs. Hudson在尝过John的红酒土豆炖牛肉后说，“看来我以后完全没有定期上楼查看的必要了，你知道他的，John。一工作起来就废寝忘食，也不知道他平时拿什么东西打发自己的身体，不过我现在放心了，有你在，完全可以打消我原来对他会因营养摄入不足而昏倒的担心了。” Mrs. Hudson打心里觉得作为不管是作为租房客还是室友，John绝对可以得一百二十分——若满分是一百分的话。他不仅性格谦顺温和还能做得一手好菜，现在这种年轻人实在是太难找了。由于出于对John的喜爱，Mrs. Hudson送点心的热情已经接近狂热，以至于John觉得他和Sherlock两人再也不需要他们自己去买甜点了。

 

:::

 

John的生活能力当然不是天生的。

 

他曾从过军，而且作为皇家军医院的人，他还去过阿富汗战场的前线。军旅生涯加上医生的本职让他养成了对周围事物一丝不苟的性格，军队里的人都很敬重他，因为大家知道，如果你受了伤，你最想找的医生是一个叫John Watson的人，而这并不仅仅是因为他拥有纯熟的医术。所以即使John很年轻，大家都称他Watson。

 

再往更早一点看，不像Sherlock出身于门第世家，John出身于一个单亲的中产家庭，父亲独自担负姐弟两个孩子的养育生活开销，虽然生活不成问题——他的父亲也同样是名医生——但是却少了很多来自母亲的关怀和同龄人应该享有的无忧无虑。

 

母亲得病早逝那伙，John还很小，没开始记事的年龄，对母亲的印象模糊不清。姐姐Harry因为年长得多，与母亲的感情要更加深厚，在母亲去世后性格开始变的叛逆，父亲对此也无甚办法。后来孩子长大了，也有了自己的生活，尽管与父亲原想的不太一样，但只要孩子健康快乐，其他的什么也不太重要了就任由她去了。

 

而小John的童年正是在长期加班晚归的父亲和长期有家不归的姐姐的“陪伴”下度过的。但是小John很懂事，每晚深夜里加班回来的父亲经常可以在餐桌上看到自己儿子留的便条，上面写着：爸爸姐姐，我做了晚餐，就放在冰箱里，你们回来要是饿了在微波炉里热一下就可以吃了。

 

不难想象当时这位父亲的脸上会有多么欣慰和痛心的表情。

 

其实以上这些Sherlock都很清楚，是的，他不需要同John从小就认识他都能清楚的知道这一切，甚至是某些低微的细节，连John自己都淡忘了，但Sherlock却替他记得。

 

像是小John童年的最好玩伴一定是一只名叫Teddy的棕色小熊，那只小熊不难猜出是父亲送给小John的圣诞节礼物，这样他就可以在父亲和姐姐都不在的空房子里抱着它睡觉而不至于太害怕黑暗和孤独，也算是不能分出时间照顾小儿子的父亲的一点小小的补偿。这让Sherlock为John感到安慰，因为他自己的圣诞节礼物是一个黑色的短马鞭。

 

他还知道John第一次尝试削马铃薯时一定被削刀划伤了手指，不然他现在左手大拇指上也不会有那样一道浅粉色的印子。

 

这一点是在他、John还有Mrs. Hudson一起享用那顿John掌厨的红酒土豆炖肉大餐的时候想到的。因此对于Mrs. Hudson的大力赞扬Sherlock并没有多少心情附和，所以不置一词。

 

真是奇怪的性格组合，Sherlock心想，温柔体贴内心却又坚韧无比。

 

后来John转过脸来问他是不是不和他的胃口时，他只是浅浅的压了一口红酒说：“非常美味，只是酒的味道有点苦涩。”

 

“那我下次换一瓶酒试试。”John笑着说。

 

一瞬间Sherlock有点晃神，他自认为是他们头顶的灯光闪了一下而给他造成的幻觉，毕竟对于他这样一个大侦探的头脑，晃神这样的状态是极少出现的。后来他盯着John的脸半天没能移开视线才了解到这是因为自己被暖黄色灯光下John的笑容给迷惑住了的缘故。

 

他的笑容很自然的同明黄色的灯光融合在一起，泛着柔和的光晕。他服贴的淡棕金色卷发上有一个闪烁的亮斑，Sherlock以为那里沾了水，伸手想替他抹掉，可是John一转头它就消失了，Sherlock才知道那只是灯光的投影，于是又怔怔的收回了手。

 

:::

 

现在John把袋子放在台子上从里面一样一样捡出需要冷冻的食品准备放进冰箱，突然他想到了一个他一直忽视的问题：Sherlock在他搬进来之前究竟是怎么解决每天吃饭问题的。难道天天往馆子里跑？怪不得他知道那么多不错的餐馆。可是平时呢，难道就吃饼干面包之类的，可是又实在不敢想象大侦探站在屋子中间手捧一条夹心饼干拿着吃的样子，那太可怕了，或许……也很可爱。想到这里John又忍不住笑了出来，可能别的人无法想象，他可是见识过这位大侦探的孩子脾气。

 

冷静沉默又孩子气，奇怪的性格组合。John心想，转身把东西放进冰箱。

 

就在他打开柜门正准备将牛奶放进冰箱的时候，一只手从他的背后饶了过来覆上了他正拿着牛奶盒的左手，另一只手从他身体的另一侧抚上了打开的冰箱柜门，一瞬间John觉得自己像是被身后的人圈在了怀里。

 

Sherlock！John在心底惊叫了一声，他是什么时候走到后面来的，为什么他走路一点声响都不发出来。

 

在John还没完全反应过来发生了什么的时候，Sherlock不动声色的压低了身子，这使他们两之间的距离更近了，John可以隔着Sherlock身上穿着的丝质的睡衣感觉到他身上温存的体温。John刚从外面回来，身上还沾染着伦敦冬季的寒气，John甚至可以想象到他们身上散发出的不同的温度，能在他们之间的空隙中掀起小的气流回旋，突然之间，John觉得自己的脑子有点昏，连呼吸也开始变得有些絮乱，一定是刚才外面太冷了，而家里又太暖和的缘故。

 

Sherlock继续压低自己的身子，下巴都快搁到John的肩膀上了，John可以感觉到Sherlock呼吸的气洒在自己的脖颈后，这让John觉得一阵酥麻，他很不适的试图改变这种境况，于是他转过身来望向Sherlock刚准备说些什么来化解这种尴尬的情境。

 

“Sher…Sherlock…”他支吾的开口，语调有些不受自己的控制，幸运的是John发现Sherlock的注意力并没有放在他身上，而是视线穿过了他的肩膀，John刚松下一口气，刚准备转移视线的一瞬又看进Sherlock的眼睛，他的眼睛是浅灰的蓝，平时看上去总是带着冰质的冷和常人难以理解的机智，可是现在在两人之间这么近的距离下，John觉得原来Sherlock的眼睛也可以是这么的吸人，像深邃的冥渊，里面有淡蓝色的幽火在燃烧。这个发现让John顿时失去了语言的能力。

 

Sherlock借着John拿着牛奶的左手托起来端详了一会他手里的牛奶盒，又将John的右手抬起来放到自己的面前，闭着眼睛轻轻的一吸气，那样子像是要吻上John的手一般，然后Sherlock露出了一副沉醉的表情，这可吓坏了John，他几乎是僵在原地不敢动弹，接下来，Sherlock将John转过来对着自己，偏过头竟将整个脸贴上向了John微开的的衬衫领口，又是轻轻的一吸，这回露出了心满意足的微笑。

 

“太好了。”Sherlock抬头一笑，然后放开John转身离开。

 

太好了？什么太好了？我可是一点都不好。John大脑缺氧的想着，他很想开口问问刚才到底发什么了什么，可是又觉得这么开口问还不如直接给他一个锐角要更现实。

 

Sherlock像是知道此时John心中所想，他停下来并好心的为他的室友解除心中的疑惑。

 

“你手上拿着的虽是我们平时在街角超市常买的那个品牌的牛奶就连口味都是一样的，但是我知道你今天去的并不是那家超市，你今天特地去了Harrods超市，全英国只有那家的超市有每到星期五下午的三点到五点所有的乳制品都会做优惠促销的活动，这就是为什么你手上的那盒牛奶会有贴有红色优惠字样标签的原因了，超市冷藏柜里储存的常温应该是5~8摄氏度，从你买了牛奶到回家的时间再考虑到室外的温度以及现在牛奶的温度更完美的证实了我对于你是从KnightsBridge回来的推论。”Sherlock没有一丝喘气毫不费力的说完了一整句前后插夹着不下三个从属从句的话后嘴角泛起了得意的微笑。

 

John顿时气结，原来是为了这个！这个推理狂！不按常理出牌!孩子气的傻瓜!John在心里搜刮着可以使用的形容词来发泄自己的不满。

 

“既然你这么有空做这种无聊至极的推理，却没有意识到我已经拎着两大包东西晃了大半个伦敦的这个事实？你的脑子里就没蹦出一个‘嘿，也许我可以在他拎东西上楼的时候移动一下自己帮他一把’这样的想法？”

 

“这可不行，John。”Sherlock脸上的笑意更深了，“一个人要懂得如何珍惜别人给予的好意和善意，而且还要懂得如何全心全意的享受它们才行。”

 

“什、什么？”

 

“难道真的要我现在就说出来吗？一月六号，我是说就是今天对吧。”

 

John更是愣在那里不知道该说些什么了。

 

“虽然你常常说我常识缺乏，对周遭的事物从来不在意——当然除了我感兴趣的事物除外——我却在你房间的日历上看到了有趣的东西…”“你怎么会跑到我的房间里去？为看日历？” John不得不打断了他流淌式没有句号的说话方式，他无不惊异的问。

 

“哦，这没什么，我经常进去，不过不是为了看日历，接着刚才的说…对，你在一月六号上面画了一个圈的下面写着Birth. SH 我就马上的想到我的生日确实是在这一天。然后当下午你说去超市可能会晚点回来的时候我就猜到了一二…”Sherlock说到这将双手合十放在自己的下巴前，笑着说，“我猜袋子里有Cheddar的奶酪Европром的鱼子酱，还有Cô的红酒对吗？”他笑着转身，“我已经开始期待今天的晚餐了，我亲爱的John。”

 

John站在那真不知道该摆什么样的表情才好。然后Sherlock转过头来说了一句话让我们的医生霎时间涨红了脸，Sherlock敢打赌那一定比袋子里新鲜的红番茄还要红。

 

他说：“还有你上衣口袋里的那瓶古龙香水也可以留到晚饭的时候再给我。”黑色卷发的大侦探在说完这句话后，揣着满脸的笑意走出了厨房，准备继续坐在壁炉旁的手椅里等他的室友喊：“Dinner！”

 

 

——END——

 

后语：其实这篇文原本的题目就是叫【一盒牛奶引起的粉红】，不知道为什么最后被我写成了这个样子。原因是我无意中发现阿福的生日是一月六号，也就是说阿福是那个传说中即闷骚又难搞的摩羯男？！！于是就把关于生日礼物的段子衔在了后面。orz

 

关于阿花生小时候的设定也请原谅我的胡编乱造，我真的没有暗示他就是一只毛绒绒又好揉的圈养用Teddy熊的意思，真的。

 

其实在我心中一直觉着两个人之间阿福肯定是先看明白了的那个，然后在前面等着阿花一点点自己走过来的类型。突然被这种慢热的黑色卷发闷骚男萌到死。

 

两只萌物太给力了！！！！


End file.
